Meddle!
by a-alices
Summary: Since the SPR has closed down, both Mai and her best friend, Kiyoko, started up a pretty noobish yet famous Ghost Hunting research. They take on cases just like any ordinary Ghost hunting type of place. But on a particular case, not only do they have an encounter with the SPR, but emotions are released, theories are made, and Mai might lose all the people important to her!
1. Chapter 1

_Don't meddle with her heart_

_Meddle with her mind_

_Meddle with the things that are inside _

_You don't know what you'll find _

_You don't know what she hides_

_So don't go messing with her heart _

_Or messing with her mind_

_Or messing with the things that are inside_

_You don't know what you'll find_

_You don't know what she hides_

_MEDDLE LITTLE BOOTS_

It was a pale, winter morning. The sun's light was weak and fragile as it shone into the window which belonged to two young girls. Mai Taniyama and Kiyoko Akiyama. The two have known each other for the longest time, but since Kiyoko moved for a long period of time, Mai was back on her own. And now they were reunited. Perfect timing, as well, for Mai prior 1 year ago lost her 'job' as an assistant for a self centered boy who just so happened to be Oliver Davis.

There were financial issues yes but they managed by working as waiters for a small Cosplay Cafe.

"Okay, take out or ramen?" Kiyoko asked Mai, who was quiet and under her covers. "What's up, Mai-Chan?" I pull open the covers, and Mai was sulking. "I got a call from my old job again...You know, the one that was closed down? SPR?" She murmured, and the ginger in front of her jaw's dropped. "You're lying! Why is that a bad thing, though?" Kiyoko asks, and Mai goes onto a full out explanation.

"Naru, huh?" Kiyoko wondered. "Was he hot?" She asked, and Mai hit her behind the head with a large, thick book. "Hey if you're rejected by someone, let him be sexy. Which dates back to the quote in _The Fault in Our Stars_, which is 'I would ride that one legged pony all the way around the coral'-" "Stop right there and don't continue." Mai pauses her best friend from continuing. And Kiyoko laughs innocently. "I think you should come back to them, Mai. They are your friends." They smile to each other. "Plus, two jobs equal more money, and more money equals more food. More food equals oh my god delicious!" They beam.

"But in any case, I just got a great idea Mai. I mean, we both have spiritual powers of sorts, I'm clairvoyant, you have latent ESP. We can start our own Ghost hunting company!" She grins, and Mai widens her eyes. "Is that possible...?" A smile curls onto their lips.

And another year later, it happened.

Mai, now 18 was preparing tea for both her and her friend. She walked inside their 'office' which was an extra vacant room at their house. It was now furnished, had bright lights, chairs, and desks. Kiyoko sat on a chair, across from a client. Mai places the 3 cups down and they all take one. "My boss, Mister Yamato, has invited you to join him in the case of _Wandering Mansion_. It is a silly children's story about how in the morning an abandoned mansion seems normal, but at night you can see something crawl from the chimney, and extra parts are added to the mansion." Mai shivered and sighed deeply. She didn't want to deal with another mansion after the _Bloodstained Labyrinth_ case she had a while ago. "Ah, that sounds kind of boring. You're hiding some details, aren't you?" Kiyoko giggled, and Mai smirked. The lady flinched and looked down. "...Women have been disappearing each time we invite them to a case. We can never find them, and when we do, they're dead!" She wails, and covers her eyes. "Oh..." The girls awkwardly looked to each other, and pulled out a file case and some papers. "Please, write your name and the case here. Both your boss and yourself. Put the same exact description you told us and your contact information. We'll be there by a week."

...

Mai walked up the stairs to the mansion, in new bright clothes. A loose tank top with Marilyn Monroe on it, pants and boots. While her best friend, hair in ponytail, wore a blouse with a skirt. Her heels made a click clack as they made it to the top of the stairs. They opened the doors to reveal something they didn't wish they saw. The SPR standing there, but turning around to see them. Mai froze up. Kiyoko gasped and fanned herself as she was about to faint. These two awkward, nervous, slacker-mc-slackers are the oh so famous MAKA Ghost Hunting Research. MGHR for short.

The woman that visited walked up to them and bowed deeply. Mai, accidentally, made eye contact with Naru. They had a small staring competition, until Kiyoko stepped up like a big sister, glaring. "I'll go get the things to unpack, you allow the lady to show us to our room. And we could relax, since I made some Caramel Pudding that is _dying_ be eaten." Kiyoko smiles, and Mai smiles back. "Okay," Mai said, and turned to the lady. "Show me to my room."

The same two girls sat down by the dining table, where other famous Ghost hunters were at. "Thank you for taking your time and bravery to come today," Mister Yamato, both Kiyoko and Mai guessed, stood from the front of the table, and bowed. "No problemo!" Kiyoko grinned. "Though, I suggest you don't hide things from me again you hear me old man?" Kiyoko glares, but with an innocent smile on her face. The room was slapped with silence. The assistant gasped, and looked away with shame. "Excuse you, girlie, you better be lucky I gave you the damn job." "Oh please don't _freaking_ yourself old man if it weren't for us this place would be wrecked. Best be happy we even here for your stupid case. The women in this house are in danger and yet they still came here. Watch yourself or else maybe I'd sacrifice you just to find some information from the damned thing causing this mess, got it?" And Mai also spoke up. She closed her eyes calmly. "It's amazing how stupidity can last throughout men. How they don't understand that a woman is a woman not God or other supernatural being, even if that woman has supernatural abilities. Remember these two things are different terms, and don't get them confused. Also don't get confused that we're grateful for you hiring us. We have plenty other cases to solve and we could gladly take you out the list." And they both finished with sticking their tongue out and saying, "Get your facts straight, oldie!"

Room slapped with silence once more, and the old man was silenced. In fact, he took a seat and allowed his assistant to take over. "W-Well then. The safe time hours are 5:00 AM to 8:30 PM. Everyone shall be in bed by 8 to 8:30, please. Dinner will be at 7, showers will be at 6:00 am and night showers will be 4:00 PM. Any questions?" The assistant faked a smile. "I got one!" Mai raised her hand. "What if you don't want to go to sleep by 8:00 PM? What about 11:00 PM? 1:00 AM?" She pries. "Then lock all your doors and pretend to sleep." The answer scared Mai and Kiyoko by an inch. What were they even dealing with here?"

8:00 PM

Mai laid on her soft bed, and sighed deeply. "I can't believe your old job was invited too. And I can't believe all those people still believe in that Naru boy. Well he is Oliver Davis-" Kiyoko was interrupted by Mai. "No, it's not because he's a famous person in the Ghost hunting section, there's just something about him that makes you want to always be with him. He might be cold, self centered, sir-jerk-a lot, and most of all, narcissistic. But he's a friend, and my friend too." Mai smiles, and Kiyoko snickers. "And the funny thing is you still love him, wow." Kiyoko smiles softly, her nose prickling and her heart full of emotions. "What?! No way!" Mai took a piece of homemade chocolate cornet (Kiyoko made it) and munched on it quietly. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mai woke up the next morning freezing, and she looked over at the clock. 10:00 AM, it said. And she noticed her best friend was no where to be found. She stood up and walked around the house, but accidentally ran into two familiar females. "Hello, Mai." Masako greeted, and Ayako's eyes gleamed. Mai flinched, and looked down. "Hey guys..." She, uneasily, said. "What's wrong? You don't have to be so nervous around us. We missed you!" Ayako gladly hugged the brunette. She hugged back, happy to be in the embrace of her 'mother' again. "Where's your friend?" Masako asked, looking around. "No clue, I'm going to accurately 100% honest with you, she probably went off in the middle of the night." Mai walked beside them, and opened the doors to the bathrooms and showers. And an unexpected sight greeted them.

Kiyoko sat on the toilet, blood pouring out from her forehead and onto the toilet seat where she sat. Her clothes had been ripped and a note, carved onto her skin, was on her stomach. It bled some more. _YOU AREN'T SAFE. _Mai covered her mouth, and ran to her friend. She hazily opened her eyes, and closed it back almost immediately. "It was terrifying..." She began. "Terrifyingly interesting!" She stood and walked, rather wobbly, to the sink. "Oh my God Mai-Chan, it was hideous! It was boney and scary. It was bloody too. I'm pretty sure that when he knocked me out, he hit me hard again on the head, took a dose of my blood. I felt it all, I even went unconscious! Mai-Chan!" Kiyoko turned to a furious Mai.

"Mai, Mai you don't think I actually went on my own-"

Mai looked down.

"In the middle of the night-"

She grumbled 'Er...'

"In a haunted, twisty, lost mansion-"

She fiddled with her shirt.

"To use the bathroom?"

"Yes!" Mai exclaimed, her face fuming, "It's not like you've done it before! Remember that one time we went to the house that was suspiciously falling apart? You went into the kitchen to eat a snack and the ghost confronted you!" And Kiyoko scoffed. "Well! It's not like I didn't know that! I am clairvoyant Mai, not a ghost magnet!" "_IT'S NOT LIKE I WANTED TO BE A GHOST MAGNET!_" She screamed, and -fuming- ran out of the room. As soon as that happened, Kiyoko fell to her knees, sighing deeply. "Hey, hey are you okay?" And at once, Kiyoko fainted.

...

Mai watched as her best friend was wrapped it bandages, yet Naru was sitting on her bed, thinking deeply. "Naru, why are you here?" Mai asked, furrowing her brows while uncomfortably crossing her arms. "Only here for the investigation. What did the note say?" He asked. "You aren't safe..." Mai mumbled. Kiyoko's eyes shot open, and she looked both ways. "The note. The note! I figured out what it meant!" She squealed. "Oh yeah?" Mai blinked. "I saw this boy in my dreams, Mai! He had black hair, and-" She turned around, as her face dropped. She screamed and jumped over to Mai's bed. "T-That's the boy I met in my dreams, and he was looking for you Mai-Chan..." Kiyoko's eyes widened, but the next second a smile curved onto her lips. "What's your name, boy?" She asks, sitting criss cross apple sauce. "That's Naru, a.k.a Kazuya Shibuya, and a.k.a Oliver Davis. The boy you saw in your dreams was Eugene Davis, a.k.a Gene, and they are twin brothers with completely different personalities." Mai explained, not wanting to remember any of that. "Oh..." Kiyoko looked at Naru strangely, and he avoided eye contact. "My theory is that the thing we're hunting for is literally a demon, and he uses human blood as their own. But he wants specific blood, from young people maybe? And what else, oh and he's probably after Mai next." She pulled out some paper from her drawer and rapidly began writing.

"Here you go Mai, this should protect you. I'll help you put it on!" Kiyoko grabbed Mai from behind and tickled her. "Let go!" Mai whined, but they both pause by the looks they were getting. They let go of each other, and sat down. But Kiyoko stood up, and walked to the door. "I believe this group has some unsettled business?" She grins, and the door closes.

"Naru," Mai began. "You've done many things that makes me want to slap you so hard your mom is going to come crying because of how worried they are. So hard, that even Satan, Jesus, God, Heaven to Hell and Earth back can feel it. So hard, that your head will be knocked off from your neck. But even after all that, I still considered you a friend. Note the past tense." And Mai coughed to clear her throat. "It's amazing how the human mind believes anything they want, and if they don't believe it they deny it. They deny the physiological reason of why they are here. And that is to live, and to die. I am one of the people, my mom was one of the people, my father was one of the people. ...**Your brother was one of the people. **And so is everyone else. You aren't here in the world to look and hunt for ghosts. I'm not in the world to find friends. We are all here to live and die, everyone who has died realized that too late. Maybe you want to make friends, but life is a pain isn't it? They want to engrave the fact that you are here in the world. Through suffering and yet happiness. The pretty lies and the ugly truth hurt. That's what the world wants. And yet people still trample over it and say, I am here. I am here and I'm going to leave a mark. And that's not going to happen, because eventually, even if for a short amount of time, you are going to be forgotten. Trust the choices you make, Oliver Davis. And those choices will leave a mark, and eventually heal. You might think that people don't care for you, but they do. And secretly, you accept that. But once people finally forget about you, something will happen inside of your heart, whether it be happiness, or sadness."

Silence. Is silence a knack for what two simple girls are capable of? Whatever they say make, for argument's sake, perfect and plausible sense. Mai stood, and walked to the door, opening it silently. "Please, get out. All of you." She hissed regrettably to her previous friends. Maybe it was the anger swirling around her, but she didn't want to even be with Kiyoko right now. But she was desperate for a hug, a pat on the back and say... "Everything you just said is wrong, and true at the same time." Yasuhara laughed. "But sorry to disappoint you, but when your mom and dad died, you never forgot them now did you?" Mai smiled bitterly. "In one point of time, I wished that I would never forget them. But there was a certain time when I forgot even myself." She smiled once more, and pointed to the door. "Out. I have work to do." And with that, they silently left.

"Mai-Chan, you are simply amazing." Kiyoko walked in, and plopped on her bed. "Everything you said is sadly true, teehee! The point of life and being in this world is that you live, die, and be forgotten." She beamed, but looked back at the door. "But I feel bad for them. Give them a chance, Mai-Chan. Don't release your anger through them, with the exception of hottie-mc-Naru." She mumbled the last part, and Mai laughed. "Yeah, you have a point...They were always there for me, and protecting me while I was scared and afraid." She smiled to herself one last time before falling asleep on Kiyoko's lap, and mumbling something.

"And maybe I'll give a chance to Naru, too."


End file.
